Oh How the World Turns!
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: Drabbles: Skits based around anime characters. I wrote these to be funny and to put our beloved anime characters in funny and awkward situations. For laughs, and zany fun.
1. Sugar Cookie of Doom!

_Author's Notes: This is all in good fun. I adore all the anime series mentioned here and do not own any of them. I do not own Gundam Wing, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Freaky Friday, Lord of the Rings, or the closing line from the Terminator. This is a parody and has some of the other things I love included in it. I hope you enjoy it and yes I have a very healthy sense of humor. I also do not own anything mentioned, besides my crazy sense of humor._

**Quatre wakes up and realizes something is wrong. He realizes he has a brown braid and a priest's outfit. His eyes widen in shock and you can hear him let out a blood-curdling scream.**

"What in the world a braid? What the.." Quatre asked himself and felt really very odd. He decides to investigate why he felt so peculiar this morning by going to the mirror

**Quatre gets up and examines himself in the mirror. His face goes pale white. He groans and runs out into the hall only to run into Duo Maxwell who now is in his body! Duo Maxwell is screaming and looking very frantic at the thought of being in another Gundam Pilot's body.**

"I'm in Quatre's body," Duo screamed frantically.

**Duo begins to pace and tries to reach for his braid only to realize he has short blonde hair. He frowns and sees the worried look on Quatre's face.**

"How'd that happen?" Quatre asks Duo.

"I don't know man, but it's freaking me out! Mako is going to kill me!" Duo replies hastily.

**Duo peers around the room as if expecting Makoto to appear. Quatre appears thoughtful and thinks of how to reverse his and Duo's situation. He goes into the kitchen of the apartment and sips a cup of coffee.**

**(AN: In this piece they're all in a sort of four-bedroom apartment simply for the sake of zaniness.)**

**Duo is frowning as he finds Quatre's attire none too flattering on him, when Quatre suddenly comes up with a "Eureka!" moment.**

"I know let's do a jolt!" Quatre says with an air of brilliance.

**(AN: A jolt similar to that seen in Freaky Friday.)**

"Oh, okay. If it will get us to go back to our regular bodies," Duo agreed.

**The two rush towards each other and smack right into each other. They both fall onto the tile and both are left rubbing their heads in pain.**

"Okay, that was just stupid," Duo comments sarcastically. He reaches for his braid to find it's not there. He then whines, "I miss my braid!"

**Mako finally decides it is time to rise and shine. She walks into the kitchen where Quatre and Duo are busy trying to formulate a plan on how to switch back. Mako's hair looks knotted and tangled and her voice sounds hoarse and a bit croaky. She spies the two men and decides to question what is going on.**

"Babe, what's going on," Mako asks who she thinks is Duo.

"I'm in Quatre's body," Duo says.

**Mako gives "Quatre" an odd look and looks puzzled.**

"But you're Quatre." Mako replies in confusion.

"No, I'm Duo," Duo defends himself.

**Mako is thoroughly baffled at this point and goes over to the coffee pot. She looks at both men who are looking both embarrassed and determined. She thinks back to the very exciting party the group had thrown last night and comes to a conclusion. **

"Did you drink too much eggnog?" Mako addresses Duo with an air of skepticism.

"No! I swear it's me! I'll prove it by telling you something only I would know." Duo says with confidence. Duo then closes his eyes in concentration and gets a look of triumph.

"You wear pink underwear with lace even though you claim to hate being a girlie girl," Duo says with a laugh in his voice.

**Mako is blushing wildly and even Quatre is looking a tad embarrassed for her. Mako walks over to Duo, still in Quatre's body and gives him a playful punch.**

"Okay, so you are Duo but what the heck happened?" Mako asks.

**Before either of the men can answer the roof crashes spectacularly. There in the middle is none other than Miroku wearing his traditional robes and having a victorious gleam in his eyes.**

"It was I! I gave you the cursed sugar cookie of doom!" Miroku laughs evilly.

**Mako, Duo, and Quatre look at each other surprised and slightly amused. Miroku is swinging his staff in the style of a Gladiator before Quatre questions him.**

"So you're saying what exactly houshi?" Quatre questions

Miroku falls over in stupidity. "Do you always ruin dramatic endings like that? Haven't you watched the movie!" Miroku demands.

**Usagi finally enters the scene but is in a different state than Mako. Her hair flows neatly behind her and she's dressed in a smooth, blue nightgown. She gazes upon the scene.**

"No ship can bear me now I'm mortal!" Usagi stated with an air of sadness.

**Mako and Duo start laughing hysterically as the party ended quite some time ago. The elves were the last to leave the party, as they said they needed to catch a ship in the morning.**

"Um, hun the elves left the party hours ago," Quatre informs Usagi.

**Usagi is shocked and slaps "Duo." She glares at him and turns her back while everyone else is standing there looking stunned. Well, except Miroku who looks a bit lecherous.**

"Duo Maxwell is hitting on me!" Usagi points a finger

"Usagi-chan that's Quatre." Mako tells her confused friend.

"Oh geesh, this isn't one of those switch-bodies things is it?" Usagi says with an air of impatience.

"Yep, they ate the sugar cookie of doom." Mako confirms.

**Mako fills Usagi in on who decided to have Duo and Quatre switch places. That's when Usagi turns around and yells at Miroku.**

"Thanks a lot houshi," Usagi glowers at the monk.

**Sango comes bursting onto the scene. She is clad in her battle armor and received the party invitation late. She surveys the people before her with both dismay and bewilderment. She then spots Miroku and her eyes narrow.**

Sango hits Miroku in the head with her boomerang. "You may be my boyfriend houshi-sama but you're still hentai," Sango shakes her head in defeat.

**It seems the little house if filling up quick for more people have come to the house. Ein runs by chasing Luna and Artemis around.**

"I knew I should have been Gundam Wing it's safer," Artemis says with a look of despair.

**Wufei pops seemingly out of nowhere. It seems some people had spent the nights camping out in the living room.**

"It's never safe with me around!" Wufei laughs.

"These people keep appearing!" She screams and tries to get everyone else out of the kitchen. "Hey, I found my ballpoint!" Mako informs everyone.

**Duo gives Mako an odd look wondering why she brought up a totally unrelated subject. That's until Vash and Meryl also make their way into the room. Duo is amazed that the house has held this many people at one time.**

**Vash runs in with a sword trips over it embarrassed then gets up again**

"I am the King fear me and my mighty sword!" Vash laughs and tries to unsheathe his sword. Meryl watches this and looks highly apologetic. Vash is a tiny bit drunk.

**Meryl has a sweat drop and goes over to Vash.**

"I preferred the glasses and red jacket." Meryl drags a protesting Vash out by the ear. "Leave the really kawaii elf act to Orlando Bloom," Meryl advises.

"No fair!" Vash pouts as his sword clanks on the floor.

**Mako taps her foot with impatience. This silly charade has gone off long enough. She decides it's time to end this and speaks up. **

Mako groans and says, "Can I just get my boyfriend back kudasai?"

"They have to agree on something." Usagi has addresses the group

**Duo and Quatre look at each other and nod. They're both sure of one thing they agree on.**

"Trowa's a freaking psychopath!" Duo and Quatre chant at the same time.

**They go back to their regular bodies.**

"Just for eating that sugar cookie y you must wear my fuzzy house slippers, Quatre." Usagi laughs with a bit of an evil hint in her voice.

**Quatre looks alarmed and tries to make a run for the door. Usagi stops him and he follows her reluctantly.**

"This woman is going to kill me I swear," Quatre states.

Mako snickers. "The Japanese brat is a black widow killing her victims with one swipe," Mako tries to play this off with a "spooky" tone to her voice.

**Usagi is leaving with Quatre and manages to hear what Mako says. She rolls her eyes.**

Usagi "That line is so clichéd." Mako shrugs innocently and Duo is admiring the return of his braid. Mako winks and says with a mischievous air:

"I'll be back."


	2. Bedazzled

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Sailor Moon, Trigun, or Gundam Wing. I also don't own the rights to Titanic. If I did Jack would have lived! I also don't own Cold Mountain or Pirates of the Caribbean. Although I love Johnny and Orlando! Anyhow, these are out of character and alternate universe for the purpose of humor.**

Characters:

Duo Maxwell: Gundam Wing

Makoto Kino: Sailor Moon

Quatre Winner: Gundam Wing

Usagi Tsukino: Sailor Moon

Vash: Trigun

Meryl Stryfe: Trigun

Millie Thompson: Trigun

Trowa Barton: Gundam Wing

_(Duo hears the TV blaring. Duo am Mako are together in an apartment and he discovers she seems to have a thirst for chick flicks and likes to make him suffer through each and every one of them, but especially has a weakness for Titanic.)_

"Uh oh, it's gushy chick flick night!" Duo gasped and tried to slink his way around the sofa.

_(He_ tries to slink away unnoticed. _Mako is on the sofa bawling and watching Titanic. She has a box of Kleenex and is crying a waterfall_

"NOO! Jack loves you! Rose don't let go!" Mako bawled and blew nosily into her Kleenex.

"Stupid Titanic," Duo grumbled and tried to bolt for the bedroom.

_(Quatre appears in a Texas outfit. This odd ensemble is complete with spurs and a cowboy hat. He's got a six-shooter and looking very John Wayne like)._

"Hidey ho neighbor!" Quatre drawled in a Texas accent.

"Uh, dude is this Die Hard"? Duo asked as he felt a sweatdrop form on the back of his head.

"Yee haw!" Quatre cried enthusiastically as he pulled out a guitar and began signing in a terrible voice like a screeching backboard.

_(Usagi runs by clad in the outfit of an elf a crown upon her hair and she's laughing like a manic. How they all magically appeared in Mako and Duo's apartment is anybody's guess._

"I have the ring of power!" Usagi cackled sinisterly

"Please! The elves are the true leaders!" Mako scuffed and turned her attention back to her movie will Duo just wondered how this many people had gotten into his house this quickly.

_(Vash comes in in Jack Sparrow's outfit. He looks like he's ready to loot and pillage, but also has spiky hair which is not working to cover up the top of his head. He's also drawn glazed doughnuts down the side of his pirate sword.)_

"Yo ho mi hearties yo ho!" Vash cheered heartily.

"I am Jack Sparrow! See my black dreadlocks savvy?" Trowa burst through the door and made his proclamation.

"I am Captain Sparrow! Dead men tale no tales mate!" Vash argued with Trowa.

_(Meryl comes rushing in looking like an old Southern belle and looks ticked off. It appears she just got off the set of Cold Mountain and is traumatized.)_

"Since when did I qualify as a southern belle?" Meryl sputtered

"Those cows won't milk themselves!" Millie protested.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Meryl said in a puzzled tone with her eyebrow raised.

"The cows! The milk!" Millie offered leaving Meryl to look dazed.

_(We pan back to Trowa and Vash who are arguing what a true pirate eats and how a true pirate acts. They are acting this all out in front of the refrigerator in the kitchen.)_

"Ha ha milk means doughnuts! A REAL pirate eats glazed!" Vash exclaimed in triumph.

"Avast ye swarve! A real GHOST pirate is cursed savvy!" Trowa sneered and rebuked the spiky haired pirate.

"You line stealing sixth sense wannabe!" Vash threw an insult at Trowa Barton, who thought he'd been very clever.

_(Mako finally notices all the people in her apartment and gives a little jump of surprise. This is quickly replaced by some eerie music, which loops continually.)_

"Do you hear X-files music?" Mako questioned in astonishment.

"Nah must be Duo doing his Relena impression again." Usagi explained sensibly.

"I heard that! I can do Relena very well," Duo replied in a miffed tone.

"Yeah for Woody Allen!" Mako grinned and burst into laughter.

_(Duo goes on a rant worthy of Macbeth)_

"Oh! The end makes me cry! Jack and Rose are together again!" Mako begins to sob and scream how the ending is not fair.

_(She blows into a hankie. Everyone else groans expect Mako who's belting out My Heart Will Go On. Everyone shakes their head and files out of the apartment. Mako manages to drag Duo on the couch where he has to suffer through watching Beaches for the fourth time in a week.)_

The End


	3. Choices, Choices!

**Once again, these are based on short humor skits written by me, my friend Usagi (we go by Sailor Moon names on our website,) or co-written by both of us. Part of the joke of this one is my friend likes both Trowa and Quatre. I keep pressuring her to chose Quatre. Please keep in mind for humor's sake these are a bit OOC and alternate universes from their respected anime. Hope you enjoy!**

_(Usagi is pacing outside, her hands folded. She walks as if agitated and mumbling to herself. Mako poofs herself (because she's all powerful) and sees Usagi's inner struggle.)_

Usagi: Oh, who to choose! Quatre, Trowa, Quatre, Trowa, Quatre, Trowa. Oh! I hate making these kinds of decisions.

_(Mako crosses her arms and furrows her eyebrows. She sighs at Usagi's indecisiveness.)_

Mako: Well, you can't have both Usagi-chan, it's one or the other.

Usagi: Yeah, I know you want me to pick Quatre

_(Usagi glares at Mako and begins to mumble angrily under her breath. Mako gets a smirk as she hears what Usagi is mumbling.)_

Mako: What was that?

Usagi: Nothing. I choose...Quatre! No Trowa, no! Wait give me some more time!

_(Usagi's brow is beginning to gather sweat. She looks like the decision is about to make her keel over from exhaustion.)_

Mako: Uh, uh, no way. You've had more than enough time.

Usagi: Oh, I can't choose though. They're both so hot, and tempting.

_(Mako looks shocked and her mouth hangs open. She nearly laughs and gives Usagi a slap on the back, shaking her head wildly.)_

Mako: Trowa? Hot? I don't think so! More like silent, maniac who'd murder you in the middle of the night!

Usagi: Feh! That's your opinion. I think he's just misunderstood.

_(Usagi stares off dreamily. Mako snorts and Duo appears out of the blue.)_

Duo: Hey, Mako. So she still hasn't picked?

Mako : Nope, not yet.

_(Mako sighs. Duo begins laughing hearitly.)_

Duo : Quatre's gonna wet himself if she doesn't pick soon. He's going nuts over it. He kinda mopes around the apartment mumbling something or other about Usagi and Trowa.

_(Mako gets a chesire cat grin and glances quickly in Usagi's direction. She still looks unsure and is wringing her hand. Occasionally we hear her say something like "kawaii!")_

Mako: Yeah, I can't blame him. I mean she should pick him after all.

_(Quatre skids in like a knight in shining armor.)_

Quatre: Someone talking about me?

Duo: No, just wondering if Usagi had picked yet.

_(Jumps up and down and nearly runs over to take Usagi's hand.)_

Quatre: I hope she picks me. She HAS to pick me! I'm much better to her than Trowa!

_(Duo gives him a slap on the back and guffaws at Quatre's almost terrier like behavior.)_

Duo: I think she'll pick you. Hey, who knows she may be testing you with all this.

_(Quatre's jaw drops in bewilderment)_

Quatre:Testing!

Duo: Hey, it's possible.

_(Quatre begins to get tick marks and turns on his heel.)_

Quatre: USA-KO!

_(Usagi turns around and has a glazed look in her eyes. She's just come out of a deep stupor.)_

Usagi: Oh, hi Quatre.

Quatre: You're not testing me are you?

Usagi: What! No, where'd you get that crazy idea?

_(Trowa walks up. He looks serious and has his usual poker face. He waves at Usagi and she waves back grinning goofily.)_

Trowa: Hey Usagi, wanna go grab a bite to eat?

_(Usagi is nearly drooling like a schoolgirl.)_

Usagi Uh huh.

Trowa: Ok. _(He turns to Quatre and says,)_Scram, blondie.

(Quatre crosses his arms and gives Trowa the look of death.)

Quatre: I resent that.

_(Trowa stamps his foot and takes Usagi's hands. This causes Quatre to nearly swell in anger.)_

Trowa: All right Usagi, pick here and now!

_(Miroku, from Inu-yasha walks by and gets his usual lecher grin.)_

Miroku _(thinking aloud)_: Man, I sure could use a woman right now.

_(Usagi is nearly dancing on the spot trying to pick a guy.)_

Usagi: I pick...Quatre...no Trowa...no let me think some more?

Trowa: No, pick now. (_TO everyone)_Hey! Usagi's about to pick!

Quatre: Invite the world why don't you?

Usagi: Um...ok...I pick...(_CROWD gathers)_...MIROKU!

Quatre  
THAT'S NOT A CHOICE!  
Trowa

Miroku: All right let's go!

Sango: EXCUSE ME! HOUSHI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

Miroku: Oh...ah Sango, what a plesant surprise.

Mako: _ (Sighs heavily)_This just complicates things...


End file.
